


The Old Man On The Bench

by damdemiwitch



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A hard life, And he's wise, But hes here, Gen, His identity is never explicitly stated, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Implied/Referenced Torture, Merlin is in this, Nat has lived a long life, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Natasha Romanov, Wise Merlin, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: Natasha Romanoff sits down on a bench next to an old man. He gives her some advice.Now includes a second part! The second part is an alternate version of the meeting.Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or MarvelPlease comment!





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha approached the wooden bench. An old man was sitting there.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

The old man nodded his assent. "I'd be honored."

He had a bit of a lilt to his voice, she noticed. Perhaps somewhere around Scotland, England, or Ireland. It was hard to pinpoint. 

When she sat down, he glanced over at her and she caught his eye for a second.

"You have seen much," Natasha remarked. 

He he gave a little nod of acknowledgement. "I have. I have seen so much, experienced so much."

She believed him. It wasn't that hard to believe him, once you've looked at his eyes.

They were old. Unbearably old and weary. But there was a kind of hope in them, as if waiting for something he knew would come.

"Am I a monster?" She asked. Her voice trembled a bit, but had an edge of steel in it.

She did not know why she was asking him this.

She did not know him and he did not know her. 

"You remind me of a butterfly, Natalia."

She was affronted. She had went through strenuous training to be an _assassin_ and this man was comparing her to a _butterfly?_ It was ridiculous.

"You misunderstand. The butterfly is a master of metamorphosis, of change. It begins as a tiny little caterpillar, easily squashed and killed. But then it weaves a cocoon around itself. And when it finishes its transformation, it breaks out and flies.  
You have wrapped you're emotions and feelings into a small cocoon. You must break out of that shell. You must break out and fly. Only then, you will learn the answer to your own question."

Natasha wandered home in a daze. 

Only later did she realize that he had called her Natalia when she had never told him her name, let alone her given name.

Yet he knew it.

Somehow she wasn't surprised.


	2. Alternate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an alternate meeting between Natasha and Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Marvel. Just saying. 
> 
> I was sitting and studying when this alternate meeting decided to bug me. So I wrote it. 
> 
> P.S. I assume that at some point Merlin has tortured people.

Natasha approached the wooden bench. An old man was sitting there.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

The old man nodded his assent. "I'd be honored."

He had a bit of a lilt to his voice, she noticed. Perhaps somewhere around Scotland, England, or Ireland. It was hard to pinpoint.

When she sat down, he glanced over at her and she caught his eye for a second.

"You have seen much," Natasha remarked.

He he gave a little nod of acknowledgement. "I have. I have seen so much, experienced so much."

She believed him. It wasn't that hard to believe him, once you've looked at his eyes.

They were old. Unbearably old and weary. But there was a kind of hope in them, as if waiting for something he knew would come.

"Am I a monster?" She asked. Her voice trembled a bit, but had an edge of steel in it.

She did not know why she was asking him this.

She did not know him and he did not know her.

"Why would you be?" He asked. 

"I have killed."

"As have I."

"I have tortured."

"So have I."

"I have not hesitated nor flinched at killing."

"Nor have I."

"I have lied and deceived and manipulated. "

"I have too. _But!_ But! Have you done these things willfully? Have you done them by choice?"

"I have not."

"I did. Have you _enjoyed_ doing these things?"

"No."

"One last question. Are you trying to make up for these acts?"

"I am."

He smiled. "Then, I should think that you are a better person than most. Now, Ms. Romanoff. I must bid you farewell. A dear friend of mine is on his way and I should be there to greet him. Think and try to decide what the answer to your question is."

He stood up.

"Wait! But what if I want to tell you the answer?"

He smiled and his eyed seemed to show just the amount of time he lived. And he said gently, "I already know."

And with that parting phrase, he hobbled away using his old, gnarled staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it? Please tell me! I desperately want to know!


End file.
